Ascend to Oblivion
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Especial amigo invisible de ShingekiNoLogic. Armin siempre ha amado los libros, pero sobretodo ha amado las personas que le ofrecían esos libros. En su infancia hubo un hombre que creyó en él y le convirtió en lo que es hoy. Notas de autor :(el OC es su abuelo)


**¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Y de paso feliz navidad! Este fic va dedicado a Alve -aka Armin- la cual me ha tocado como amiga invisible en el rol de SnK, así que como es Armin este fic es suyo.**

**Espero que te guste y que sea algo que te de feels 33**

**Ascend to Oblivion**

A Armin siempre le habían encantado los libros, era como un sinónimo de hogar, calidez, seguridad. Sobretodo para él significaba su familia, incluido sus padres, a los cuales ni siquiera podía poner cara. Solo recordaba que siempre que venían traían algunas novelas o en todo caso ellos las escribían, llenando así todas las habitaciones de su casa. La habitación favorita de Armin era el desván, donde sus padres guardaban libros antiguos, prohibidos para todos, pero aún así ellos traducían o volvían a escribir para que su memoria no se perdieran. En esas novelas contaba sobre los secretos del mar, de montañas tan altas que iban más allá del cielo u otras que escupían lluvias y fuegos. Cuando abría una de esas novelas se adentraba en un mundo lleno de posibilidades sin límites y sin impedimentos.

Desde la infancia su amado abuelo siempre le leía estos libros, orgulloso del trabajo de su hijo, hasta que un día, donde prohibió que se adentrará en el desván. Fue el mismo día que sus padres no volvieron. Durante años el pequeño Arlert pensaba que sus padres habían llevado sus libros a otro lugar, era algo disparatado pero no podía explicarse de otra manera porque tanto los libros como sus padres habían desaparecido. Se contentó con los libros que había por toda la casa, y luego salía a jugar con su amigo Eren; así fue hasta el día que Eren tuvo que irse con su padre a ver a una familia que vivía en el interior del muro María. En su soledad miró a la trampilla del desván y no pudo evitar caer en uno de los mayores pecados de la humanidad: la curiosidad. Ese maldito interés que llevaba a los hombres a las peores situaciones, pero que por otro lado traía una gran felicidad. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí hasta que su abuelo volvió de trabajar. Al principio temía que le fuera a regañar y castigar por haberle desobedecido, pero solo vio resentimiento en su mirada.

-Da igual cuanto intente alejarte, volverás aquí y nadie podrá detenerte ¿verdad?- Dijo con calma el anciano Arlert. Su nieto alzó la cabeza mirándole sin entenderle del todo, lo que hizo que el otro le revolviera el pelo con una sonrisa.- No tienes remedio...-Y sin decir nada más sacó un par de velas de un baúl olvidado, encendiéndolas para que el niño pudiera leer.- Apagalas antes de irte a dormir.-

Cuando su abuelo bajo por las escaleras se quedó mirando a estas de forma pensativa, al fin comprendía porque no quería que entrará ahí. No era que odiará esos libros. Odiaba el elemento que faltaba en esa sala, su hijo. Hace cinco años él perdió a sus padres, pero su abuelo había perdido a su hija y a su mujer, la cual también era como su hija, quedando solo un miembro de la familia. Era injusto dejar a un hombre tan mayor solo con un niño, pero él nunca se había quejado. Quería tanto a su familia y había perdido a gran parte de esta.

Sin perder más el tiempo el joven chico de Shiganshima apagó las velas y bajó con un libro debajo del brazo hasta llegar a la cocina donde su abuelo preparaba la cena. Este al notar su presencia se giró y preguntó:

-¿Ya te has cansado de los libros? No es típico de ti.-

-A-abuelo.- dijo con inseguridad el pequeño de nueve años.- ¿Hubieras preferido que papa nunca hubiera comenzado su colección?-

Ante la pregunta del pequeño el anciano abrió los ojos sorprendidos, dejando de pelar patatas. Su nieto siempre había sido alguien de gran madurez e inteligencia, por ello podía hablar con él y nunca le había puesto las cosas difíciles, cosa que agradecía. Pero en ocasiones, como esta, el rubito le llegaba con preguntas que no sabía como responder; ya que eran preguntas de adultos, hechas para ser respondido como un adulto ¿Acaso sería bueno tratarle así? No. Pero si no lo hiciera sería un insulto a la audaz inteligencia del otro. Dejó los utensilios que tenía en la mano y se sentó en la silla de la cocina.-

-Armin, siéntate.- Ordenó.- Quiero que escuches lo que te digo. Esto es algo que debe de quedar entre hombres ¿entiendes?.- Su nieto asintió con enfasís mientras se sentaba y le miraba con esos tan grandes, llenos de curiosidad. Cruzándose de brazos el abuelo Arlert se aclaró la voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- Verás hijo, tu padre y tú tenéis mucho en común. Sobretodo es la curiosidad. Ya de niño quería saberlo todo, explorar, comprender...era un verdadero regalo. Siempre que volvía a casa venía con historias y demás cosas. Llegó a tal punto donde yo no supe que decirle por lo cual investigó, así conociendo a tu madre. Ambos se pasaban horas juntos con sus libros.- Mientras decía esto sus ojos expresaban más y más su tristeza, cogiendo el libro que Armin tenía en sus manos y tocándolo como si de un tesoro se tratase.- Estos libros son una expresión de su amor, pero también de su locura. Los llevaron a querer salir y ver el mundo, lo cual no es malo, pero en este mundo donde vivimos hay tantas prohibiciones y tantas censuras...-Alzó su mirada para conectarla con la de los del niño.- Lo cierto Armin, es que tus padres murieron defendiendo lo que querían. Se que nunca te lo dije y lo siento, pero en ese momento estaba tan enfadado con el mundo. Además cada día que pasaba veía que cada día te acercabas más a sus pasos y yo...yo no podría soportar que algo tan horrible te ocurriera.- En todo este tiempo el anciano no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y que mojaba su barba, hasta que Armin se puso de pie en la silla para limpiárselas.- Gracias.-

-No hay de que, pero por favor abuelo no llores. Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.- Le dolía muchísimo decir esto, pero odiaba ver sufrir al hombre que le debía todo de tal manera.- Dejaré esos libros ahí y-

-No.- Le cortó el otro.

-¿Cómo?-

-No permitiré que te hagas eso.- Alzó su mirada ahora llena de determinación y cogió a su nieto por los hombros.- Armin, nunca permitas que nadie, ni siquiera yo te aleje de tu camino. Así solo traerás tu desgracia y tu perdición, tu eres demasiado valioso como para decidir llevar una simple. Eres demasiado grande para eso. Debes de seguir siendo tu, con tus desperfectos, sí, pero con tu curiosidad, tu inteligencia, tu valentía y con un corazón sincero. Nunca le dije a mi hijo que creyera más en él, y que dios me perdone por haber dudado de él, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Prométemelo, prométeme que pasé lo que pasé siempre irás con la verdad que tu corazón te dicta.-

Y en ese momento la casa quedó en silencio, ya fuera porque ambos estuvieran abrumados o que no deseaban seguir de esta manera. Siempre habían sido pacíficos, sabían que se querían, pero en ese momento Armin vio que era el tesoro más grande su abuelo. Se sintió tan afortunado de tener a alguien que siempre estaría con él. Pasará lo que pasará

Pasará lo que pasará no le dejará ir.

-Un año más tarde.-

No podía ser cierto.

No quería creerlo

No podía aceptarlo.

¿Por qué a él?

¿¡Es que acaso no tenían corazón?!

En ese momento el dolorido y desesperado Armin Arlert había recibido la peor de las noticias, ese día la policía militar había decidido que aquellos supervivientes lo suficientemente mayores para pelear irían a luchar para recuperar las tierras. Una misión suicida. Entonces ¿por qué tenían que llevarse a su abuelo? Él era demasiado mayor, no podría pelear, realmente era una misión suicida. Era demasiado injusto, pedirle eso, que volviera al muro María tras haber sobrevivido a su caída. Y ahí estaba él, su nieto, su familia, sin poder hacer nada porque ¿Quién iba a escuchar a un niño? Además no era el único que perdía a alguien, todos los que se iban tenían seres queridos y sueños ¿Tan poco les importaba? ¿Es que acaso no había otra solución?

Debía de hacer algo...

Necesitaba un plan...

Una estrategia...

Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar la perdida de su familia

Por que sino se quedaría solo.

Esos pensamientos le bombardeaban por la cabeza, haciendo que estuviera sordo a las palabras de Eren y Mikasa, por mucho que le suplicarán que guardará la calma no podía. En ese momento la impotencia atacó al joven, hasta que una voz le saco de ese pozo lleno de amargura.

-Armin, hijo levántate.-

Conocía esa voz, ese rostro, esta cara, hasta la forma en la que le llamaba hijo aunque no lo fuera; no era otro sino a la persona que en un par de horas perdería.

-Armin, venga, no queras quedarte ahí tumbado en el suelo ¿no?.- Dijo de nuevo la amable voz del señor Arlert mientras levantaba a su querido nieto.- Tus amigos están preocupados por ti, deberías de irte con ellos, no me gustaría que tuvieras que acompañarme.-

-¡Tengo un plan Abuelo!.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo plan, para que tengas que irte, así no tendríamos que separarnos., para qu-

-No.- cortó tajante, dejando al niño sin habla.- No pienso huir.-

-¿P-por qué?'.- Preguntó en shock el rubio, era como si le hablará en otro idioma. Y entonces una ira sin razón alguna asalto su pequeño cuerpo.- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Vas a dejarnos aquí! ¡Me lo prometiste, estaríamos juntos!.-

-Armin.- La voz del anciano era comprensiva y mostraba su dolor, entendía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero debía de parar.- Armin basta ya.

-¡EXPLICAME POR QUÉ!.-Algunas personas se paraban y miraban el escandalo, pero tampoco era nada nuevo, después de todo muchos perderían a los suyos en esa misión.

-Primero debes de calmarte ¿entendido?.- Respondió con mortal seriedad, haciendo que por fin Armin dejará de reaccionar así, dejando que sus silenciosas lágrimas cayeran a modo de protesta.- Tu no eres así, eres Armin Arlert, mi nieto, alguien que siempre es racional; así que no vuelvas a comportarte así.- Tras esa orden Armin asintió y su abuelo suspiró, sientiéndose más aliviado por lograr que se calmara.-Bien, segundo, lo que estoy haciendo esta bien.- De nuevo el menor iba a protestar, pero el mayor alzó la mano para que se detuviese.-Y antes de que protestes debes escucharme, no olvides todo buen estratega debe de escuchar al otro para luego poder debatir.- El otro asintió de nuevo, dejando que prosiguiera con su sermón.- Ahora mismo hay demasiadas personas, no todas pueden ser mantenidas; por lo cual la gente debe de sacrificarse y yo lo haré con gusto. Después de todo he vivido mucho tiempo y he podido verte crecer, es cierto que desearía poder estar más contigo, pero no me quejo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Armin, sea lo que sea que se interponga en tu camino en el día de mañana lo lograrás, ahora mismo eres más listo que la mayoría de adultos que hay. Y mientras tengas a Eren y a Mikasa los tres seréis indestructibles. También se que esto será duro, que me echarás de menos; sin embargo el futuro sigue ahí y quiero que lo tengas porque tienes mucho que entregar al mundo. Así que por favor, déjame que haga un gran favor a todo el mundo y proteja lo que más quiero.-

-Pero...yo también te quiero ¿No tengo también derecho a protegerte?.-

-Sí, pero solo puedes hacerlo de una manera.-

-¿¡Cómo?!.-

-Vive. Vive una vida larga e increíble; quiero que veas el mundo, que experimentes cosas...y algún día tu mismo escribirás tus propias historias que conmoverán al mundo entero. Mi única salvación es que te deje vía libre para que tu, Armin, seas feliz-

Desde ese momento Armin comprendió que al menos había una persona que creía en él, fue esta idea la que hizo que se uniera a la academia, la que le hacía superar esas horribles pruebas físicas, soportar la muerte de sus compañeros, el dolor de la traición. A medida que el soldado fue creciendo, las palabras y la esperanza que su abuelo sembró en él fueron creciendo, haciendo que el joven niño tímido y débil fuera haciéndose más fuerte.

Es cierto que al principio fue difícil, pero tras su graduación las palabras que ya había olvidado y perdido fuerza surgieron de nuevo gracias a las de sus amigos. Durante años él se había creído menos, cuando todos aquellos que le conocían decían la verdad: él era útil. Era necesario.

Por eso, en momentos difíciles, como las expediciones o la muerte de un ser querido, pensaba en su abuelo y recordaba que no podía rendirse. Pues si lo hacía el hombre que le había criado y que le había hecho como es habría perdido su tiempo, un tiempo que nadie podía recuperar. Era un regalo demasiado valioso como para menospreciarse.

Y así comenzó la historia de como un niño empezó a ser un hombre, todo gracias al amor incondicional de un anciano.

**Notas de autor:**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, en especial a Alve, y en fin quería probar a poner más enfásis en la relación de Armin y su abuelo.**

**Al principio iba a ser un fic en primera persona, pero lo veía un poco lioso; sin embargo me gustaría que se viera que las últimas palabras del abuelo se reflejarán en el anime. Con esto quiero decir que Armin escribe su historia, por eso snk esta narrado por él y es que esta escibiendo como él y sus amigos salvaron a la humanidad. **

**El título del fic es por la canción de God is an Astronaut (ya como curiosidad Oblivión significa olvido y también es el concepto filosófico de la "no existencia" o que no hay vida tras la muerte)**


End file.
